Magirus Timeline
Like all other Alternate Universes, Magirus also has its own timeline. Timeline *In the beginning of time, a magical orb floated in the center of the universe. Inside it was a powerful, immense energy where life could be carried out, and also the essence of the elements. The orb was guarded by Energia (singular: Energius), as it is their life source. *Energia, through the years, have remained peaceful. Being able to harness the power of the orb, they created the first ever magical realms, which to this day was on the edge of the universe. *Over time, the orb had started growing. As it grows in size, it had eventually swallowed up some of the planets nearby. Energia had by then debated whether or not they will let it grow bigger. *Two groups formed between Energia: one opposed to the growth and the other the opposite. As such, the opposition side had won. Unable to see what's coming into them, the orb exploded violently, throwing off the remaining magical realms and killing almost all of the Energia. *The magic essence from the orb circulated the once empty universe and filled it with brightness, forming stars, planets, and moons. *Many years later, Earth was formed. *Nymphs came into existence, inhabiting the seas. Magirus was founded later by a group of nymphs known as the Ethereals. *Axusten was formed a few years after Magirus was founded. It harnessed the energy of the young sun, and had formed its own body. Later, nymphs would also travel into this place. *Purplea was formed sixty years after the founding of Axusten. *Verus and Deferuss was formed. *Humans came into existence. They bear no magic, though they are able to communicate with nymphs. *A schism between humans and nymphs happened. After some time, nymphs erased all memory of human-nymph interaction. *Nymphs later blocked the connection of Magirus to the human world. *Axusten also became hidden, so does the other magic planets. *Butterflix came to being, created by nymphs, in order to have them preserve the beauty of Earth's nature. They are bestowed powerful healing magic and are able to cure any illness. *Mermaids were formed as balancers of aquatic life. They currently reside on Sea of Symphony. *Remnants of the energy the magical orb had spewn rotated around the universe, falling onto Magirus later. *The orb had revitalized, but is much weaker than its past self, to prevent any more harm. *The High Commandment got created and is the realm's highest authority. *Estaria was founded later, consisting of all the magic realms in the solar system. *Few nymphs were bestowed power to harness the orb's magnificent power, to balance each and every element. They are what we would call Balancers. *Pharia was born. *Zachary and Xenia were born on the same day. *The line of Balancers went on long from century to century, until Estaria had earned peace and harmony. *Safira was born, bearing the power of luminescence. She holds the power of darkness and shadows. She is a Luminus, a balancer of light and dark. *Hiro was born, bearing the power of luminescence. He's younger than Safira and is the bearer of light and brightness. He's a Luminus *Cyclone was born five years later, bearing the power of winds and storms. He's a Stormus, balancing winds and storms. *Alice Flareflice came into being. She's one of the last Energia left living on the Universe. *The annual Magirus Magic Tournament came into being. *Sallia was born. *Harold was born. *Samoa was born. *Crescenta was born. *Rira was born. *Gerald was born. *Crescenta got framed for stealing, she got exiled after that. *Verus became defunct and is now destroyed after a sudden explosion on its core. *The Mystique was formed. Category:Timelines Category:Magirus Mythos